The Foolish Girl and The Sadistic Witch
by Pamo-chan
Summary: "It's only for one day, I promise everything will go back to normal by midnight. Don't worry it's not dangerous. Not at all! You can spend the day reading the rare books I've got here and I can finally go outside. It's win-win here!"... Well… she was always curious about what's inside of that beautiful house. "Sure! We can do that! We'll switch places for today!" Implied Light/Snow


_Wow, and I mean wow. I am literally depressed right now. Why? I just finished playing a game that nearly gave me a heart attack and now… just broke my soul into pieces. The Witch's House. It's a great game! So I bring this up because I am loosely (and I mean __**loosely**__) basing this story off, from that game. It's not going to the same exact thing but it is going to borrow a couple of situations. Now, the reason why it's not just a rewrite with Final Fantasy characters is because of the creator, Fummy. Fummy does not want any crossover with the game. With that being said, let's start the story._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Title: The Foolish Girl and The Sadistic Witch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rating: T (maybe M later?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary: "It's only for one day, I promise everything will go back to normal by midnight. Don't worry…. it's not dangerous. Not at all! You can spend the whole day reading rare books, I can finally go outside. It's win-win here!" Well… she was always curious about what's inside the beautiful house. "Sure! We can do that! We'll switch places for today."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_It started with small animals. I XXXed them. Not for food or for their fur. I just XXed them because I felt like it. And. __**It felt so~, so very good!❤**_

…_.._

_I lied when I said it started with animals. I XXXed flowers, their high-pitched scream filled my soul with ecstasy. It was just like a nice high for me. But I grew greedy. I wanted more. Birds, mice, cats and dogs weren't enough. __**I was getting bored XXXing them.**__ I wanted to try out my skills on a human now. It's impossible for me to leave this house. What should I do?_

…_.._

_..._

_A man came to me today. He had such pretty eyes. He stuck a deal with me. I took it, the price is not to bad but…._

…

_..._

_..._

_A boy with lovely green eyes came here today with his beautiful, __**perfect**__ family. How sweet. How nice!_

_How disgusting. It's sickens my stomach!_

_So I started with the mom. Sweet Shiva, I can still hear her screams. After her was the dad. He was a challenge, but I love challenges. In the end, I won. No one can beat me after all. Finally, the boy with the lovely green eyes. I was looking forward to XXXing him. I wanted to see his sweet face make the same terrified expressions his parents had. But the bastard ran away before I could XXX him. I've never been so angry when I saw him outside my house! Looks like I'm going to have to do something about this…. maybe set up traps in this house._

…

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The man with the pretty eyes came again today. He's a nuisance but he's also very dangerous. I made another deal with him, the price hasn't changed but…. I should do something about him. I'm regretting this deal._

…_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Another family came by today, of course I was able to XXX them all this time. How satisfying! It was refreshing~!❤_

_..._

* * *

_Being this deep inside of the woods was a very foolish thing to do. Between the vicious monsters and how easily one can get lost… there is a house inside of the woods that is much more dangerous than the beasts. They say that a witch lives inside the cursed house. A witch that kills people for wicked spells._

A young girl ran out of the house like a bat out of hell. She quickly slammed the door shut behind, the girl's heart was still pounding fast in her chest. Her face bright red and she was panting heavily. The young girl was tired but she didn't stop running. She finally stopped when she passed by a sign that points to the direction of New Bodhum. She slows down to catch her breath.

The girl just reeked of innocence. She had bulging blue eyes and fair skin. Long, light pink wavy hair that was pulled back into a side ponytail. She looked like an angel. Until she smiled. It marred her angelic features, taking more of a sinister look. She began to laugh at what was in front of her.

_The witch will try everything in her power to trap you in that house. She's a cruel, demonic being. She would rather torture her victims then to kill them. The witch savors their pained screams. _

The path back to town was blocked by weak looking vines…

_Just how lucky can I get?_ Serah thought gleefully.

She turned away from the vines to take look at the building behind her. It was a lovely, four-story, tudor mansion that looked well-kept. Rose bushes surrounded the place along with green, lush trees. In short, the house looked like something that had come out of a storybook. In fact, the mansion looked more like a mini castle due to its vast size. The outside looked so beautiful… but the inside of the house was another story. It was a nightmare for the young girl, Serah had no idea how she was able to get out despite all of the dangerous and life threatening obstacles that was in her way.

But she was outside now and that's all that matters to her.

Serah cups her hands to her mouth.

"Nice try! But you used the wrong spell!" She shouts to the house.

If they had used the right spell, then all of her hard work would have been for naught. Serah would have had no choice _but_ to go back into that hellhole. It would've been a nice trick to get her back into the house. A simple fire spell… no a simple _kick_ could knock down those vines. Now that she was outside of the house, Serah could no longer use magic. It may be a burden at times but Serah was sure she can adapt to not using it.

_The witch will never give up, once she has her victims she refuses to let them leave. So far, only one person was able to survive the wrath of the wicked witch…._

She kicked down the vines and smiled to herself. Just to be on the safe side, Serah made sure to step outside of the gates, away from the premise of the mansion. No way could her spells reach Serah out here now!

"It was supposed to be rose thorns!"

Serah's smile grew wider at the anguished wails. She could hear someone violently slamming against the front door. That person was probably begging for her not to go, not to leave. Serah shook her head at their attempts to break out. Well, that person was tenacious, Serah will give them that. '_Or… just very desperate…_'

"As soon as I get home! I'm going to give my sister twice as much love as I did before! Something that someone like you can't do!" She rubbed it in their face, Serah had a family. The person in the house didn't.

Serah giggled as the cries for help became louder. "Some people just never learn when to quit, do they? Stubborn little idiot."

Because once you're inside that house, _there is no escaping it. It's impossible to leave that place. Not without a price._ Serah had to give up something to leave but to the girl, it was worth it.

Skipping down the path, Serah twirls her hair around her index finger and began to hum a song to herself. It was almost time for dinner, what should she cook today.

"Maybe… some stir-fried chicken?"

_**"Let me out of here!"**_

"On second thought, I think I want pasta. Oh… but Claire hates pasta. Shoot."

_**"Get me out! Let me out! Don't leave! Come back!"**_

Serah tapped her chin, "Well, stir-fried chicken it is. I haven't had that for awhile."

Her mouth began to water at the thought of eating again. It felt like it's been forever since Serah had a decent meal to eat.

_**"What did I do? Don't go!"**_

Her face brightens when the lights of New Bodhum came to view. The walk was still pretty long but at least now the house was far behind her. Serah felt her eyes tear up a bit.

"Claire… I'm coming home. Just wait awhile, ok?" Serah wasn't kidding when she said that she was going to love Claire more than before. All alone in hell, devoid of love… it made the young girl realize that she had taken her sisters love for granted.

_It's impossible to leave the house… only one person was able to leave the house so far. Those who go into the woods are never seen again. Why? Where do they go? Did the witch really claim all of those missing people?_

_**"You lied to me… I trusted you… and you lied to me."**_

_**"I see…"**_

_**"You… will… pay…"**_

* * *

_And so ends the first chapter. Please leave comment or fav. I want to see if any other people are interested in this. Well, until next time._


End file.
